1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device having a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, a circuit board for driving display is disposed on a rear face (opposite side from a display face) of the display device. Please refer to JP-A-2003-66483 and JP-A-2007-121615 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,353). The circuit board and the display panel are electrically connected to each other by a flexible wiring board. Specifically, the flexible wiring board is attached at one end thereof to the display panel, is attached at the other end to the circuit board, and is turned back so as to turn around the display panel from an end thereof to the rear side thereof.